Journey to the Light
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: One is a prisoner, one is a slave, one is forever lost.One turns into a ranger.One turns into a warrior,one turns into a shield maiden.One may become a queen,one may become a princess,one may become a lady.But they must fight to find their place in the world.3 strangers bound by fate join together in their journey to the light.Aragorn x OC Legolas x OC Boromir x OC
1. Prisoner

_Summery:_

_Amaihel escaped after 2000 years trapped in Mordor as a reward to her father's faithful followers. She makes herself a Ranger, hunting down the Nazgul. Now she made herself a new mission, make sure the ring is destroyed. Then and only then can she be free. Aragorn will help her every step of the way in her Journey to the light_

_Parings:_

_Aragorn x OC_

_Legolas x OC_

_Pippin x ?_

_Merry x ?_

_Eoywn x Fairimir_

_Borimir x OC_

_Arwen x Haldir_

**Journey to the light**

The darkness covered the land a shadow spread its reach towards the outlining lands, to Gondor and Rohan.

Torches flickered down a long dark hallway made of stone. A door along the hall opened and reveled a tall slim figure cloaked in a long dark blue cloak. Two dark brown eyes peeked out between the hood of the cloak and a piece of fabric that covered the area between the figure's chin and nose.

The figure crept forward and Its eyes glowed white.

"Over the land there lies a long shadow, westward reaching wings of darkness. The tower trembles; to the tombs of kings Doom approaches. The Dead awaken; for the time has come for the oathbreakers: at the stone of Erech they shall stand again and hear there a horn in the hills ringing. Whose shall the horn be? Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him; He shall pass the Door to the Paths of the Dead." the figure muttered, its boots clicking softly on the stones. The figure's eyes slowly darkened back to brown and shook its head quickly.

Two orcs came into the hall and the figure jumped into an alcove, covering itself in darkness. The figure held its breath as the two reeking orcs passed. It waited a few drawn out moments before stepping out and continuing on.

The figure crept down a twisting staircase and stepped onto black sand. The figure waited a moment before taking off in a dead sprint heading to a small building.

The figure slid inside and sighed. Before the figure was a line of stalls.

"Almost there." the figure whispered and walked there were several horses that reared and snorted as the figure walked past but the figure kept walking to the last stall.

There was a large black mere in the last stall that simply huffed and pushed its large wet nose against the figure's shoulder.

"We're getting out now." the figure whispered to the horse and patted its head. With that the figure threw on a saddle and strapped it on.

In one quick movement the figure swung onto the horse and kicked its heels into the horses' flank.

The horse took off bursting through the stable doors and charged out onto the black sand.

"STOP STOP! DON'T LET THE CHILD GET AWAY" the voice of a orc shouted. The figure flicked the reigns and the horse pushed on faster.

They rode off fast across the barren desert. Seconds later 9 more riders cloaked in black came galloping after the hooded figure.

"Noro lim!" the hooded rider shouted at the horse. The hooded rider was breathing heavily and turned and looked behind their shoulder. Brown eyes widened and the rider kicked the horse's flanks again.

"Lim LIM!"

the horse pushed further but the 9 black riders were gaining. The hooded figure flattened itself to the horse.

"Hudrimme, long have we longed to feel the wind in our hair, to smell the clean scent of freedom. But we must fight our way to it." the rider whispered and the horse pushed as fast as it could go. The rider closed their brown eyes.

"Please Manwe let me escape at last. Let me be free."

_**Journey to the light**_

the rider rode till the sun came out and blinded the 9 pursuers.

The rider slowed their horse to a steady gallop. The cloaked figure's eyes glowed white once more.

"Darkness lies and darkness hides.

Darkness creeps and darkness seeps.

It holds life captive

It holds freedom prisoner...

free at last but not free indeed"

the figure's eyes darkened back to brown.

_**Journey to the light**_

As the afternoon sun rose the cloaked figure slowly lowered its hood reveling long curly black hair. The scarf around the figure's chin and nose was slowly untied and let go a sigh.

"Good job Hudrimme, we're free to Rohan we go." She said.

With a shake of her hand she ruffled her knotted hair.

TRANSLATIONS:

Noro lim- ride fast

lim- fast

hudrimme- horseflyer

Paste your document here...


	2. Slave

_Warnings: strong hints of non-con sex_

_there was a figure of a girl in the cornor of a stone room. Covering the walls was mold, sticky and slimy. The girl shivered as she tugged at the shackle on her ankle. _

_"__Please please please." she whispered as she tug on the chains trying to will them to break. She looked up despratly._

_"__SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she cried out. There was no answer. _

_5 years she's been a slave. 5 years she's been tormented. _

_"__Please I just want to be free" She whispered. _

_Suddenly the large wooden door burst open. A slimy man scurried in. He slammed the door behind him and turned with a glare. His hair was black and glossy from grease. His eyes were pearcing black. _

_"__I thought I told you to be scilent." he hissed and marched forward. The girl flinched and slid against the wall. _

_The man lashed out with a kick to her ribs. She cried out in pain._

_"__Quiet!" He shouted and kicked again. She let out a wimper of pain and curled up. _

_The man kept kicking and she closed in on herself. Suddenly it stopped. _

_"__Get up." the man ordered. The girl got to her feet and kept her head bowed. _

_"__I'm sorry I had to do that. But I told you to be quiet I had to punish you. Don't you see you've been a naughty girl and ypu deserved to be punished."The man whispered stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. _

_"__Now stay quiet."he hissed pushing her towards the bed. She closed her eyes as she hit the bed. He started to kiss her neck and his hannds pushed up her dress. _

_'Get me out of here.' she prayed, but there was no answer._

_Flashback:_

_there was small group of teens dancing together around a small campsite. Night was falling and the parents were coming out to start the bonfire. _

_"__Spark a fire_

_big and bright_

_we'll sit and watch _

_the stars all night_

_start the song_

_start the dance_

_we'll join along_

_just give us a chance_

_the mead and ale_

_so warm in us _

_We'll close our eyes and spin around_

_please don't make a fuss." the teens started chanting._

_"__Don't go tellin me not to make a fuss Darthon!" One mother stood and shouted. _

_"__Oh for Valar's sake sit down you lot!" the chifton shouted. _

_There was a collective moan in the group and they made their way back to their parents. _

_One girl sat in-front of her mother and the mother immedently set off to work on her hair. _

_She twisted and braided the girl's long scarlet hair._

_"__Mother?"the girl asked._

_"__What is it dear?"_

_"__why won't father let me off on my own?" She asked looking to the large chifton. _

_"__Because he doen't trust the dangers out there, he wants to protect you." the mother said. _

_The girl huffed._

_Night drew to a close and everyone went to their respective homes. When all were asleep the scarlet haird girl snuck out from her home. She drew a pack over her shoulder and started walking. _

_"__Where do you think you're going?" a voice called out in the black night. The scarlet haird girl slowly turned and saw a young man leaning against a felled tree._

_"__I want to see the world, I can't if I'm here." She whispered. _

_The young man stood grabbing a pack that was hidden behind the walked up to her till they were nearly an arms langth apart_

_"__Send me not from your side Samantha, let me join you." He whispered pushing a strand of hair from her eyes. _

_"__I cannot let you come with me, what would the adults say?"_

_"__Uh... I was being honorable by making sure a lady did not travel alone?" he asked. "But I'm coming with you." He said._

_"__Fine." she said and started off to the woods. The man followed her into the woods. _

_"__Did you leave Sowan a letter?" He asked._

_"__No." She said. "I should have."_

_"__Well it might help him from coming after my head." He joked. She turned, smiled, and ruffled his hair._

_"__And what a beautiful head that is." She joked. _

_There were screams from far behind them and they turned. Above the trees was smoke. _

_"__No." they whispered simultainiously. They looked at eachother before droping their packs and started running back to their home._

_There were orcs everywhere. Two hands grabbed her and she screamed. She was tossed into a group of the women in her village as the young man was tossed into the group of men. _

_A man with a large white beard came forward and looked at the group of women with an eye of inspection. His cold eyes locked with the emerald eyes of the red haired girl. _

"_That one." He said pointing to her and an orc came forward and grabbed her. She screamed and kicked but the orc did not let go. _

"_Kill the rest." Her eyes widened as the orcs charged forward and started killing her villagers. _

"_NO! Marcas!" She screamed as his head was cut from his body._

_End Flashback_


	3. the old man Gandalf

_AN) alright, I must say I am quite disappointed by this following it's what?...3 reviews, 6 followers, 2 favorite and over 206 people have seen it... Well I'll keep writing for now but be warned I will stop if this continues._

_The POV is changing to first person just so you know. I will also be asking questions to keep you all involved_

_I have to thank Anironmor, LalaithElerrina, and Elves are awsome for reviewing you guys are the ones keeping me going_

_Question of this chapter: If you had the chance, what fictional character would you like to get to know for a day and why?_

My stomach stabbed me in protest and my head spun as I walked through the dry grasslands of Rohan. I put my head against H_udrimme's neck as she tried to headbutt me. _

_ "I know Hudrimme, I'm hungry too." I whispered stroking her mane. She neighed and clicked resentfully. _

_ "I could always make you carry me." I snapped and she snorted. Then I heard it, my salvation. Rushing water. I stood straight and turned to Hudrimme and smiled. _

_"I'll race you!" I shouted and took off towards the sound. _

_In the end she beat me but we both relished in the water splashing about like younglings. We found a bush of berries and we ate, she more than I. When the sun started to set I stripped myself of my dress and cloak and washed my wounds. My hands stopped when I got to the shackle around my ankle. _

_"I'm free." I reminded myself and continued. I ripped my cloak into strips and bandaged old cuts on my torso that opened in my exodus. When the sun fully disappeared over the horizon I put my wet dress back on and forced Hudrimme up from her resting position. Together we continued on north. _

_Three days later I was stumbling across the stark landscape with Hudrimme nudging me slightly. My vision swayed and swooned with each step I took. The fair sun was settling again and I knew I must press on. _

_I heard someone shout something in a strange language. It was then my vision failed me and I crumpled to the ground. _

_I woke up warm. I blinked slowly adjusting to the orange glow of a fire. Then I looked next to me and there sat an old man. _

_"Who are you?" I asked my eyes wide with fear. The old man himself looked surprised. _

_"It has been long since I've heard someone speak the black speech of Mordor." He said slowly. I simply looked at him._

_"Are you from Mordor child?" He asked placing his hand on my shoulder. I nodded slowly and lift my skirt to show him the shackle on my ankle. _

_"Were you a prisoner there? How long have you been there? How did you escape?" he asked._

_"You won't make me go back right?" I asked. He shook his head and held out a piece of bead to me. I took it and bit into it. _

_"Thank you." I whispered. _

_"Are you going to answer my questions?" he asked. _

_"Yes I was but not always. I've lived there for two thousand eighteen years, I've been prisoner for two thousand." I whispered. Taking another bite I looked back up at him._

_"Did you know if you work at one link in a chain it eventually becomes so weak it gives way?"_

_I said matter of factly._

_"I am Gandalf the gray, I am a Maiar." the old man Gandalf said_

_"I am Amaihel, I am part Ainur and part elven on my mother's side." I said looking at him intently. I turned back to the fire and looked into its flames. Inside the fire the flames moved. They twisted and turned creating a thick dark smoke. _

_With a gasp I was pulled out of my body and thrown into the future. I felt like I had jumped fro my tower room my stomach jumping into my throat. I was floating two feet above the ground looking over the harsh landscape of a formerly beautiful hillside country. The ground was burnt to a crisp and there were small people, children, in chains marching with orcs whipping their large hairy feet. They were marching to a factory thick mucky smoke rising out of its pillars. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned ans there stood my father in his tall former glory. He glared at me and lifted his sword. Then I was thrown harshly into back to the real world. _

_Gandalf was sitting in front of me one of is hands in mine the other over my forehead. _

_"How- how did you stop it?" I stuttered. _

_"An old trick I can teach you if you accompany me on my travels." I nodded. He smiled, stood and walked back to his respective spot. _

_"I think we should start with language, you will scare quite a few people with the black speech of Mordor." I took a deep breath and my teachings started. _


End file.
